1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to an ultrasonic therapy device and to a therapy method utilizing the ultrasonic therapy device for dental therapy when using an implant fixture.
2. Background Art
A conventional method for dental implant therapy comprises a first step of embedding an artificial root having the shape of a pin, a so-called implant fixture, into a maxilla or a mandibula, and a second step of fixing a crown onto the artificial root by using a screw which is formed in the upper face of the artificial root. In this method, the period for the embedded artificial root to be integrated osseous tissue due to spontaneous growth is necessary between the first step and the second step. It is therefore necessary to use a temporary denture, and therefore, it is inconvenient for the patient to use the temporary denture. No positive therapy method or therapy device for accelerating the integration of the artificial root with the osseous tissue is utilized.
Physical therapies for accelerating the integration have a potential to accelerate the integration. However, specific structures of an device which hold an ultrasonic oscillator so as to emit ultrasonic waves to an affected area are not known, and therefore, it is not possible to hold the ultrasonic oscillator to the affective area.
The present invention is made in view of the above inconveniences and seeks to provide devices for holding the ultrasonic oscillator and also to provide a therapy method using the devices.